naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kushina Uzumaki
'Kushina Uzumaki '''was a Hidden Leaf Village kunoichi who originated from the Hidden Eddy Village's Uzumaki Clan and the second jinchuriki of Kurama, the nine-tailed fox. She was the mother of Naruto Uzumaki and wife of Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, as well as the maternal aunt of Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki. Background Physical Appearance Tsunade pointed out that Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair - a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan - with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender. Personality In her childhood Kushina was a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl. According to Jiraiya, Kushina was talkative and a tomboyish girl. Tsunade noted that much of Naruto's personality, as well as his ninjutsu style were inherited from her. Kushina also had a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with "(da)ttebane" ''English TV: you know), a trait she hoped wouldn't be passed down to Naruto (who also uses "you know", or "(da)ttebayo"). In the Naruto anime, it is also shown that these traits are also how she hides her insecurities, such as having red hair, being a foreigner, and being Kurama's jinchuriki, along with being somewhat nervous. As an adult, Kushina was shown to be very level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her. Despite her calm and kind nature, she still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her. She also was very fearless, as her friend Mikoto was slightly surprised when Kushina showed anxiety over labor pains. She was also prone to worrying about her husband and the well being of their unborn son and how he would behave, foreshadowing a lot of Naruto's actual personality traits. In the Naruto anime, possibly derived from her over-excited personality, Kushina is shown to be a selective hearer. She loved her husband and newborn son very deeply and was not afraid to sacrifice her life to stop the Nine-Tails even throwing herself between the beast and her son when it tried to attack him. She also cared very deeply about Minato's students, thinking that Rin Nohara was adorable and would often hug and kiss her on the forehead, and having friendly fights with Obito Uchiha who, according to Minato, was her favorite. History Powers and Abilities * Equipment * Relationships Family *Minato Namikaze (Husband) *Naruto Uzumaki (Son) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Newphew) *Karin Kurosaki (Niece) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Niece) Friends/Allies *Hidden Leaf Village Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Tobi Former Enemies *Kurama Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jinchuriki Category:Kunoichi Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Hidden Eddy Ninja Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:New United Republic Characters